jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
thumb|right __TOC__ Die Top 60 Bearbeiterliste 60 Photo Auf deiner Benutzerseite hast (schon lange) Das Bild mit den Änderungen in Episode VI. Aber könntest du mir vielleicht erklären wer bei 2007 neu dazugekommen ist? MFG Darth Nihilus 66 18:11, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das ist unser Admin Yoda41^^ Darth Tobi 18:12, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::OK langsam überascht es mich nicht mehr das du schneller als die Benutzer selbst antwortest, aber danke für die Auskunft. Darth Nihilus 66 18:14, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Kein Problem....und naja ich denke das ist Zufall^^ Darth Tobi 18:15, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja Tobi hat recht ;-). Und das er immer schneller antwortet liegt vielleicht daran, dass er den ganzen Tag alle Diskussionen absucht, um Fragen zu beantworten ??--Yoda41 Admin 19:43, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Nicht den ganzen Tag aber ich gucke mir fast alles in den letzten Änderungen an und beobachte interessantes...hab mittlerweile um die 140 Artikel in der Beobachtungsliste. Darth Tobi 19:48, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bilderhochlade Problem Yoda hab ein Problem bei den Hochladen von bildern. Wenn ich das bild hochladen will dauert es sehr lange bis es ladet und ich warte, und warte, und warte. Es ladet immer noch. Kannst du dir das erklären. --Shaak Ti 20:00, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Es könnte an deiner Internetverbindung liegen, oder der Server der Jedipedia hat zur Zeit ein Problem.--Yoda41 Admin 20:28, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vandale Ich vermute, dass Benutzer:Herunimong ein Vandale ist. Sieh dir mal die Versionen im Artikel Pekt an...GluGlu... Es könnte sich aber auch als Zufal rausstellen... Darth Tobi 13:37, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Die IP 84.132.242.141 mit dem Beitrag Wader vermutlich auch... Darth Tobi 13:55, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Werde das Wochenende über nicht online sein: Falls Fragen auftauchen, werden die ja auch immer schnell von anderen beantwortet und falls das nicht der Fall ist antworte ich dann am Montag.--Yoda41 Admin 13:34, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wir werden über deine Disku wachen... Bild:;-).gif Ein schönes Wochenende wünsche ich! Gruß Kyle22 13:39, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, euch auch..-Yoda41 Admin 13:41, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::(Bearbeitungskonflikt) Du bist nicht da...gut dann haben wir ja genug Zeit dir Platz 1 abzuluchsen...hehehe...Ich wünsch dir viel Spass bei dem was du vorhast und pass auf dich auf ;) Wir werden deine Disku im Auge behalten und alle Fragen beantworten, die wir beantworten können. Viel Spass noch Boba 13:42, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Das will ich sehn ;-) 14.010 edits in 3 Tagen --Yoda41 Admin 13:44, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Nichts ist unmöglich :D . Aber immerhin hat Boba so weit ich das richtig gesehen habe, in den letzten Tagen Platz 6 erobert. Meinen Glückwunsch ;-). --Finwe Disku 13:49, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ist doch ganz egal wo er steht - Hauptsache er schreibt gut. Ihr immer mit eurer edit-Rangliste... Bild:--).gif Kyle22 15:07, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Du hast deinen 1000. Edit aber auch gefeiert.........^^ --Finwe Disku 15:09, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich nahm es als Anlass, meine Freude über meine Mitgliedschaft hier kundzugeben und mich bei den anderen Autoren für ihre tolle Zusammenarbeit zu bedanken - das ist was anderes, oder?. ;-) Kyle22 15:14, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Klar ist es egal auf welchem Platz man steht, das war ja auch nur ein witz -.-. Die Editanzahl gibt definitiv nicht preis um was für einen Menschen es sich handelt oder ob dieser Benutzer besser oder schlechter als ein anderer ist. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie zeigt wie viel Zeit und Kraft sie in die Gestaltung und Vollendigung eines Traumes und einer Mission investieren. Wiederum ist sie Angabe für Wissen und Kenntnisse im Umgang mit einem Wiki. Ein Neuer User wendet sich meist an einen User, der weit oben in solch einer Liste steht. Aber mal ehrlich, ist doch klar, dass man sich über eine gewisse Platzierung oder den so und sovielsten Edit freut, das zeigt schliesslich das man was geschafft hat. Auf so etwas kann man stolz sein, sollte es wiederum aber nciht übertreiben mit dem Stolz. Und außerdem kann man mit der Statistik kleine Kabbeleien unter einander austragen. Und Kyle, sei ganz ehrlich, du hast dich gefreut über Nummer 1000, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Boba 15:22, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das habe ich auch nicht bestritten. :-) Hast du schön gesagt, Boba. Kyle22 16:28, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Genau, schön gesagt Boba ;-). Die Editliste ist doch nur ein kleiner Spaß nebenbei.--Yoda41 Admin 16:43, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::So, bin wieder da!! Ist irgendwas Jedipediabewegendes passiert? Irgend ne wichtige Diskussion, die ich nicht verpassen sollte ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 21:23, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::YEAH!! Schön das du wieder da bsit!! Nee eig nicht :) ausser das mit den Jedipedia:Babels Boba 21:31, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Elaine Cunningham Hi Yoda.. Klasse Autorin.. keine Frage..(les selber ihre Bücher). Hab da ma was hinzugeschrieben. Hat nun nichts mit Star Wars zutun und ne Quelle kann ich auch nicht angeben. Hoffe das geht in Ordnung..grüße Darth HYDRAnous 19:50, 13. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja sehr schön, danke. Auf wp haben die auch noch ein Bild, das könnte man auch noch dazutun, wenn jemand bestätigen kann, dass sie das überhaupt ist ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 09:50, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe sie mal gegoogelt und das Bild hier entdeckt. Sie ist es, oder? Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 20:26, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :::Das Bild ist viel zu klein und etwas unscharf. Ausserdem werden die Bilder ja momentan icht angezeigt, daher kann man auch nicht gucken ob das mit der Infobox konform geht. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich ein besseres auftreiben kann, das dann auch bestätigt ist. ^^ Boba 21:38, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Spezies auf diesem Foto Hi, kann mir jemand erklären wie die Spezies heissen die ich hier markiert hab?--The Collector Audienz 17:59, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Bist du dir sicher, ob du das Bild richtig verlinkt hast? Ist es überhaupt schon hochgeladen? Darth Tobi 18:02, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ok jetzt ists besser^^ Welche meinst du denn genau...die musikalischen die man auch aus der Cantina kennt sind Bith. Die anderen weiß ich nicht aus dem Kopf. Darth Tobi 18:03, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ohh ich seh erst jetzt die Markierungen...seltsam...ich informier mich mal... Darth Tobi 18:04, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Mit dem Bild ist irgendwas falsch, deshalb lösch ich es mal wieder... 18:08, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich vermute eine der Spezies sind Klatooinianer...ich suche aber weiter... Darth Tobi 18:12, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Die anderen könnten Ishi Tib sein...ich bin mir aber bei beiden nicht 100% sicher...hoffe ich konnte dir trotzdem helfen. Darth Tobi 18:16, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Also ich glaube kaum das das Ishi Tib sind... Aber ich glaube schon das der andere ein Klatooinianer ist. Aber der andere sieht eher aus wie ein Elefant...--The Collector Audienz 18:19, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hab mir auch nicht die Artikel durchgelesen, sondern nur auf die Bilder geachtet^^ Wäre sonst sehr umständlich weil ich ALLE Spezies durchgegangen bin. Darth Tobi 18:20, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich habs jetzt rausgekriegt. Es sind Pacithhip.--The Collector Audienz 17:10, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Ahja...wenn du mehr Infos über die hast kannst du ja den Artikel schreiben. Darth Tobi 17:13, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) Frage Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt wie das mit den Move-Rechten is, wie bekommt man sie, und wie setzt man sie ein. Das wäre eine der wenigen Fragen in der jp die mich noch brennend interessieren. Darth Nihilus 66 19:04, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das ist die Möglichkeit, Artikel zu verschieben. Wenn man die hat, gibt es eine Schaltfläche "Verschieben" (neben "versionen"). Man bekommt sie, indem man sich an einen Admin wendet und der sie einem gibt. MfG - Cody 19:10, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::@ Yoda41: Ok, da du ein Administrator bist, frag ich hiermit ganz ofiziell ob ich die bitte bekomme, denn bei mir sind deshalb schon einige Artikel den Bach runter gegangen und zählen nun zu jemanden anderen. Darth Nihilus 66 19:13, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Benutzerrechte werden von Bürokraten verwaltet. Bürokraten der Jedipedia sind Obi-Wan K., Little Ani und meine Wenigkeit. @Nihilus: Ich habe dir Moverechte gegeben. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:21, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::(nach Bak) "Irtum", man muss einen Bürokraten fragen nicht einen Administratoren, da Yoda (noch) kein Bürokrat ist, kann er auch keine Move-Rechte verteilen. Die Büros (ums mal abzukürzen, klingt....ich weiß aber naja :D) sind Obi-Wan K., Premia und Little Ani. Aussserdem hat RC-9393 noch Bürokratenrechte, aber er ist ja momentan auf Geheimer Mission und daher nicht mehr so oft vertreten in der Jedipedia. Was meinst du mit Bach runtergegangen? Wenn ein Artikel verschoben wird, bleibts "dein" Artikel, da die Versionsgeschichte bestehen bleibt. Boba 19:23, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Oh, ja. Die Büros...^^ MfG - Cody 19:26, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::BK ::::::Also erst mal Vielen Danke an Premia, @Boba: Man kann doch auf seiner Benutzerseite so einen Artikelzähler instalieren, Und immer wenn ein Artikel verschoben wirde, gehts da um eins runter, d.h. ich habe gedacht, das dann der Benutzer der den Artikel verschoben hat, jetzt einen Artikel mehr kriegt. Darth Nihilus 66 19:28, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wie was?? Echt jetzt?? Das wäre mir neu...das müsste man mal "ausprobieren" Bild:Idea.gif, es sei denn Premia hat darauf eine Antwort. Boba 19:31, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, ich hab z.B. mal den blöden Fehler gemacht meinen Artikel Multidetonator Multideonator zu nennen, und schwups war die Zahl weg, es kann natürlich auch an anderem liegen, aber ich habs mir so zusammengereimt. MFG Darth Nihilus 66 19:35, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich rücke wieder links ein. Nihilus, es muss an etwas anderem gelegen haben, da durch Verschieben keine Edits und Creates verloren gehen. Ich habe eben alle Varianten durchprobiert, und komme zu folgendem Ergebnis: *Das Anlegen eines neuen Artikels gibt +1 Edit und +1 Create. *Das Editieren eines bestehenden Artikels gibt +1 Edit und +0 Create. *Das Verschieben eines Artikels gibt +2 Edit und +0 Create. *Das Löschen eines Artikels gibt -1 Edit für JEDEN Edit pro Bearbeiter, und -1 Create für den Benutzer, der den Artikel eröffnet hat. Die +2 Edits beim Verschieben sind wie folgt zu erklären. Beim Verschieben finden zwei Dinge statt: 1. Ein neuer Artikel wird angelegt = +1 Edit. 2. Im alten Artikel wird ein Redirect angelegt = +1 Edit. 1 + 1 = 2 Edits. Alles klar? Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 20:00, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hhm das ist ziemlich verwirrend, aber nun weiß ichs ja, vielen Dank Darth Nihilus 66 13:58, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Leichtes Quiz Ich habe beim leichten Quiz auch 90 Punkte. The Collector Audienz 16:48, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :danke für den Hinweis, trage ich sofort ein!--Yoda41 Admin 09:04, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ich auch... Gruss Ilya 10:07, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ist das Tycho Celchu? thumb|300|Wer ist der zweite von links? Hallo Yoda41! Ich habe mal eine interessante Fragen an dich... mir ist klar, dass du das nicht wissen kannst, aber deine Meinung interessiert mich trotzdem. Ich habe hier ein Bild (siehe rechts) aus dem Comic Darklighter, das vier Leute zeigt, die im Verlauf der Geschichte allesamt ihre Karriere als imperialer Pilot aufgeben und zur Rebellen-Allianz wechseln. Aus dem Comic erfährt man, dass es sich auf dem Bild um Biggs Darklighter (ganz rechts), Peate Kurin (zweiter von rechts) und Delund (ganz links) handelt. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wer das neben Delund – als der zweite von links – ist. Ich vermute stark, dass es sich um Tycho Celchu handelt, aber der Name wird im ganzen Comic nicht erwähnt. Überhaupt ist diese Person im ganzen Comic namenlos, obwohl sie oft auftaucht. Was meinst du dazu, oder auch andere, wenn sie das lesen? Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:58, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also ich finde er sieht nicht aus wie Tycho, von der Hintergrundgeschichte her würde es ja schon passen, aber da er im Comic nicht erwähnt wird halte ich es für zweifelhaft. Das die Person ganz rechts Biggs ist, ist allerding sehr gut zu erkennen^^--Yoda41 Admin 10:34, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, naja! Dann bleibt die Person eben für immer unbekannt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:52, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Die Person kann garnicht Tycho sein! Tycho ist erst nach der zerstörung von Alderaan zur Allianz übergetreten, d.h. er war zu Lebzeiten von Biggs ein Imp. Wer die Person aber jetzt tatsächlich ist, weiß ich nicht. MfG - Cody 21:14, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ah, danke Cody! Dann weiß ich zumindest, dass es nicht Tycho war :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:44, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fehler in deiner Usersite Hey Yoda! Auf deiner Usersite steht, dass der beste Baskettballspieler der Welt die 41 hat. Michael Jordan hat aber die 23! Dark Lord Disku 21:00, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Er meint ja auch nicht Michael Jordan sondern Dirk Nowitzki. Bild:;-).gif.Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:10, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nowitzki und nicht Nowitziki. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:12, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, Erik. Ich habs korrigiert :D. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:13, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Das ist mir schon klar, aber Jordan war besser. Viel besser... Dark Lord Disku 21:26, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Für Yoda halt nicht. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:30, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Tja... Dark Lord Disku 21:37, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich will wegen der Igno dich nicht ärgern. Ich will auch nicht dasss es dich wütend macht, ich will dass du verstehst... :::::::Ne nicht schlimm, es gibt ja verschiedene Meinungen. Ich finde Jordan halt grottig, so gehen die Meinungen auseinander^^.mfg--Yoda41 Admin 22:31, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Nowitzki ist eben Deutsch. Wir auch. Deswegen ist er für mich auch der beste Basketballer. Sonnenklar. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:35, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja genau, also ganz objektiv kann man da halt nicht sein^^--Yoda41 Admin Eben. Ist ja nicht gerade häufig, dass ein Deutscher zu den Topstars der NBA gehört. Wie oft war es schonmal so............... 1 mal? Ich glaube, einmal gab es schon irgendjemanden aus Deutschland, der mit in deren Allstarsteam gekommen wäre. Meine ich zumindest... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:43, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja das stimt, das war Detlef Schrempf.--Yoda41 Admin 09:08, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Imalia Sektor Hi Yoda41, was meinst du mit«...In dieser Form nicht haltbar»? Der Artikel mag zwar sehr kurz sein, aber das sind andere Artikel auch! Jooruz C'Baotth 18:14, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also 2 kurze sätze sind schon extrem wenig.--Yoda41 Admin 18:29, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Mehr Infos über den Sektor habe ich allerdings nicht gefunen(In Anbetracht der Tatsache,dass der Sektor höchstens 3-4 Mal in Jedipedia auftaucht) Viele Grüße, Jooruz C'Baotth 19:05, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Kleine Anmerkung:Du musst nicht jedesmal eine neue Überschrift machen, vorallem dann nicht, wenns um dasselbe geht, wie in dem Punkt davor, einfach auf den Bearbeitenlink neben der Überschrift gehen und darauflos tippen. Boba 19:09, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sperren Wie ist das jetzt eigentlich genau, wenn man jemanden sperren will? Schreibe ich das einfach einem Admin, setzt ich ein LA auf die Benutzerseite des zu sperrenden? Wo wir gerade dabei sind...Patrick (siehe Letze Änderungen) hat auf Lord Desanns Seite vandaliert... Darth Tobi 19:03, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Es gibt eine Vorlage, mit der man zeigen kann, dass ein User gesperrt werden so..--Yoda41 Admin 19:04, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Diese? Soll ich die dann auf die Benutzerseite der Person oder auf seine Disku setzen? Darth Tobi 19:10, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ja genau die. Auf die Benutzerseite--Yoda41 Admin 19:17, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe ich werde sie in Zukunft nicht oft gebrauchen müssen... Darth Tobi 19:19, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sperr bitte so schnell wie möglich 84.58.10.172 der vadaliert die ganze Zeit rum. Darth Tobi 17:58, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) Vandale Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es ein und die selbe Person ist, aber einer hat einen Artikel über Google geschrieben und nun auch beim Artikel von Anakin was hingeschrieben, was ich jetzt gelöscht habe, weil ich nicht weiss wer Wilko ist.. Ilya 19:10, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Egal. Ist aber kein Spamer, nennt man Vandale. 84.164.151.164 E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 19:14, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe den Titel geändert. Ilya 19:17, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Für eine Sperre reicht es aber meiner Meinung nach noch nicht. Sobald er nochmal was macht, werde ich ihn aber blockieren.--Yoda41 Admin 19:26, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) hi Bin neu und würde gern etwas mehr erfahren z.B wie das geht mit artikel schreiben oder einen babel selbst erstellen. :Hallo! Wenn du interessiert bist und hier mitarbeiten möchtest, dann melde dich am besten an (Schaltfläche ganz rechts oben) und schau dir die Ersten Schritte an, dort stehen wichtige Infos und Tipps für den Anfang. Im Allgemeinen brauchst du um einen Artikel zu bearbeiten bloß auf die Schaltfläche "Bearbeiten" klicken, und deinen Text im Bearbeitungsfenster einzugeben. Wie die Formatierung, also das Gestalten, im einzelnen funktioniert, erfährtst du hier. Wenn du erstmal angemeldet bist, hast du übrigens auch deine eigene Diskussionsseite zur Verfügung, auf der andere dir Tipps geben können. Solltest du Fragen haben, kannst du sie einem von diesen Leuten hier stellen, gerne auch an mich. Gruß Kyle22 11:38, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::bin angemeldet thx :::Cool! Du kannst deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ signieren. Die Taste befindet sich rechts von Ü und daraus wird dann das: Darth Tobi 14:05, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::hab noch einige infos über die ARC weis aber nicht wo ichb es hinschreiben soll :::::habe einige probs bei der gestaltung meiner Benutzerseite bitte HILFE Hi, ja wie kann ich dir mit deiner Benutzerseite helfen?--Yoda41 Admin 14:39, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :prob gelöst und jetzt weis ich nicht wie mann Texte zum ARc einbauen kann ::denk daran, deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ zu signieren. Dann sieht man wer geschrieben hat.--Yoda41 Admin 15:21, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Pash Cracken Hallo, Yoda41! Hättest du vielleicht Lust, Pash Cracken zu überarbeiten, wenn du Die letzte Prophezeiung und Vereint durch die Macht gelesen hast? Ist ja nicht mehr lange Bild:;-).gif. Da du ja der X-Wing-Experte bist, wäre der Artikel für dich, oder? Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 16:05, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Jo wenn ich die Zeit finde könnte ich das machen. Das werde ich dann entscheiden, wenn ich die Bücher gelesen habe--Yoda41 Admin 16:06, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist gut! Für so einen bekannteren Charakter ist der Artikel viel zu schäbig. Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 16:08, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hey Herr Biostudent (^^), könntest du bitte mal in ICQ on gehen, es geht um mein neues Wiki: Ich brauche da Hilfe. Dark Lord Disku 21:18, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Hilfe, ich kann keine Artikel im Artikelnamensraum mehr bearbeiten, sondern kann nur noch den Quelltext betrachten. Da muss irgendwas an den Einstellungen verändert worden sein. Hat jemand ähnliche Probleme.-Yoda41 Admin 07:47, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) TIE-Bomber Hallo Yoda41, könntest du den Artikel TIE Bomber nach TIE-Bomber verschieben?? Weil ich hab ja keine move-rechte! Danke schonmal, gruß Mace Windu 33 14:57, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Ja mach ich.--Yoda41 Admin 15:01, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Danke!! Mace Windu 33 15:02, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) und warum ham wir nun diesen einen Artikel mit Bindestrich, alle anderen aber ohne... also da gefällt ir das ohne besser... oder halt alel mitz Bindestrich, aber bitte für eins entscheiden und nicht beides querbeet. --Modgamers 18:54, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Also was dir besser gefällt tut hier nicht zur Sache!! Und im Kompendium-Die Risszeichungen stehen alle MIT Bindestrich!! (Und das Buch wird ja wohl kanonisch sein!!) Aber ich weiß halt nich wie es in anderen Büchern ist... Mace Windu 33 18:59, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Also meistens ist es glaube ich ohne... MfG - Cody 19:06, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) Ich red auch nich davon, das mir das ohne besser gefällt und wir es deswegen so machen sollten, es geht mir daraum das wir alle gleich formatiert hatten. --Modgamers 19:07, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) : Ja, das will ich auch, aber du hast davon geredet!! Guk dir die Disskussion mal genau an!!: „also da gefällt ir das ohne besser“!! Na Ja, is jez aba auch egal!! Mace Windu 33 21:05, 31. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Also Modi hat recht, es sollte einheitlich sein. Daher wäre ich dafür alle mit Bindestrich zu schreiben.--Yoda41 Admin 12:06, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, ich habe nochmal nachgesehen und in den meisten Büchern ist es mit. MfG - Cody 12:12, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Lord Desann Du solltest mit den Admins diskutieren, ob der Benutzer Lord Desann vielleicht für einen kurzen Zeitraum gesperrt wird, da er wiederholt gegen die Richtlinien verstieß...guck einfach in den Versionen seiner Seite nach. Darth Tobi 17:37, 5. Nov. 2007 (CET) Order 666(Roman) Warum haste des gelöscht? Des steht doch bei Republik Commando(Romanreihe) drin. Wenn des Buch dann rauskommt schreiben wir nen richtigen Artikel drüber...Also ich find, des is besser als keiner. :Also ein Satz reicht da als Artikel nicht. Von der Relevanz her hat der Artikel aber auf jeden Fall seine Berechtigung. Schreib einfach einen schönen Artikel in der Form, wie ihn auch die anderen Roman Artikel haben und alles ist in Ordnung. (und deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten kannst du mit: ~~~~ unterschreiben.)--Yoda41 Admin 20:02, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ICQ Hey, könntest du bitte in ICQ on kommen? Ben und ich haben eine Aktion vor und könnten dich da gut gebrauchen ^^. Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 20:34, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja einen Moment.--Yoda41 Admin 20:36, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Deine Artikel über die Domänen der Yuuzhan Vong Yoda ich had gesehen du hast ein einige Artikel über die verschieden Domänen der Yuuzhan Vong angelegt. Es gibt da schon eine Kategorie Domänen, ich finde das man dann die Artikel nur nach der Dömäne nennt z.B: statt Domäne Cha nur Cha. Ich hätte die Artikel ja Umbennant wenn ich wüsste wie man das macht. Gruß Darth Schorsch 16:47, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja das kann man machen, muss man aber nicht. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wie es besser ist.--Yoda41 Admin 17:21, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) Benutzer:Vos/Artikel Hi Yoda41! Ich hab auf Benutzer:Vos/Artikel den Artikel Edcel Bar Gane vorbereitet. Ist der Rechtschreiblich richtig, sodass ich ihn hochladen kann. Vos 20:02, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Moment, ich seh mal drüber.--Yoda41 Admin 20:04, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hi, Und schon wieder ein Artikel fertig. ich hab jetzt die Vernichtungs Halanits vorbereitet. Ist de Rechtschreiblich richtig. Benutzer:Vos/Artikel g Vos 19:32, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) Erster Artikel Hi, Yoda41 ich würde gerne fragen, ob mein erster Artikel (Siadem Forte) bis auf das Entfernen der UNDER CONSTRUCTION-Vorlage bereits gut genug ist oder ob ich noch irgendwas vergessen habe? Danke --Darth Mauls Klon 18:29, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ich antworte mal hier, Yoda hat sicher nichts dagegen Bild:;-).gif. Zunächst muss ich sagen, das der Artikel informativ ist und gut zu lesen. Ich habe die Quelle nicht und habe alles verstanden. Ich kann aber natürlich nichts zur Richtigkeit oder Vollständigkeit sagen. Ein paar Typos sind noch drin und sollten beseitigt werden, außerdem ist Vader im Text doppelt verlinkt, das ist auch nicht nötig. MfG - Cody 19:21, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :PS: Es heißt Biografie im Deutschen... MfG - Cody 19:25, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::PS: Es heißt heißt im Deutschen... ;-D Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:31, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Erstens: Nach PS kommt PPS, zweitens, das ist nur ein typos.... MfG - Cody 19:38, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Ja sieht ganz gut aus!.--Yoda41 Admin 20:00, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Danke für eure ganzen Tipps^. Ich wollte einfach nur nicht einen Start nur mit Fehlern machen. Ok, es waren kleinere Fehler, aber keine größeren zum Glück. Ich entferne dann noch schnell die Vorlage und dann wär der auch fertig. --Darth Mauls Klon 20:11, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ja sehr schön, waren wirklich nur kleine fehler. Glückwunsch zum 1. Artikel!--Yoda41 Admin 20:17, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::*freu*^^danke dafür und für die kleineren Formalitäten, die du da noch eingefügt hast. Das wird mir das Artikelschreiben demnächst erleichtern. --Darth Mauls Klon 20:24, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Bitte! Immer gerne^^.--Yoda41 Admin 20:27, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Das soll in einem Wiki ja auch so sein. Einer legt den „Grundstein“, und andere verbessern dann kleine Fehler oder ergänzen einen Artikel. --Finwe Disku 20:48, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) Blorash-Gallert Ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, aber geht das mit den Quellen nicht genauer? Ich finde eine ganze Reihe als Quelle anzugeben zu ungenau. Gruß, Finwe Disku 21:55, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ne das habe ich bewusst so gemacht, da es in jedem der 19 Bücher vokommt und ich nicht alle da untereinander schreiben wollte, das sähe nicht gut aus^^--Yoda41 Admin 22:02, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Tut mir leid, der Gedanke kam mir auch schon, aber ich dachte wenn es in allen Bänden vorkommt, dann wäre der Artikel viel länger. --Finwe Disku 22:05, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Naja, es kommt zwar in jedem der 19 vor, aber nicht alle sind Quelle. Ich denke die Infos sind in ein villeicht auch zwei Büchern drin, in den Anderen wiederholt sich das nur... MfG - Cody 22:07, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Genau, es hat immer nur die selbe funktion und daher gibt es nicht sehr viel mehr Infos, wenn man nicht jede einzelne erwähnte Anwendung aufzählen will.--Yoda41 Admin 22:30, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) Kategorie:Verbrauchsgüter Kannst du mir bitte erklären warum du die kat gelöscht hast? Verbrauchstgüter und Gebrauchsgegenstände sind was vollkommen anderes. Gebrauchsgegenstände gebraucht man, dass heißt man benutzt sie mehrmals, Verbrauchsgüter verbraucht man, dass heißt man benutzt sie höchstens einmal. Ich persönlich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man Killersticks mehr als einmal benutzen kann. Das ist schliesslich wie Hustensaft, einmal geschluckt ist er weg und kommt nicht mehr wieder. Boba (FAQ) 22:42, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Das ist doch genau das selbe. Man gebraucht es doch auch. ich weiß nicht, ob so eine kleinliche unterteilung sinnvoll ist.--Yoda41 Admin 22:44, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Nein es ist eben nicht dasselbe, dass hab ich dir doch oben erklärt. Siehe im Wikipedia Artikel Gut. Du kannst es auch gerne Konsumgut nennen, aber der Unterschied bleibt trotzdem. Wenn sich etwas nach einmaliger Benutzung verbraucht ist es ein Verbrauchsgut. Und das ist nicht kleinlich...sondern richtig oder willst du falsche Informationen verteilen? Boba (FAQ) 22:51, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ne das nicht, ich will nur eine übersichtliche Gliederung. Aber wenn du es anders besser findest, dann mach es wieder rückgängig. Ich bin da gerne einsichtig und würde mich auch mit deiner Einordnug abfinden.--Yoda41 Admin 22:53, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Tja...Seiten wiederherstellen kann ich aber nicht :P ;) Ich wollte mir so oder so irgendwann mal eine richtig gut durchdachte Kategorieneinteilung überlegen, aber heute nicht mehr. Wenn du die Kat wiederherstellen würdest wäre ich dir dankbar. :) Viele Grüße Boba (FAQ) 22:57, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::ok.--Yoda41 Admin 22:59, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) Jedi Academy Bevor du dich beschwerst, ich hab das rückgängig gemacht, weil so wie ich den Text geschrieben habe, die Freiwilligen Missionen die sind, wo man draus aussuchen kann und die Pflichtmissionen die, welche zwischen den Stufen kommen und Pflicht sind... Ist aber nur ne Formulierungsfrage...Pandora Diskussion 17:08, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) :achso, ok.--Yoda41 Admin 17:35, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) Under Construction Hi Yoda41, ich wollte euch Administratoren nur mitteilen, dass ich den Atikel Battle for Naboo überarbeiten werde und jetzt gleich Under Construction über dem Artikel anbringe!!!!!!!!!!! Gruß Bulletproof :Es ist eigentlich nicht nötig den Admins deshalb bescheidt zu sagen, aber naja...mach was gutes draus! Außerdem kannst du deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unterschreiben. Die Taste befindet sich rechts von Ü und wird mit Alt Gr benutzt. Daraus werden Signaturen wie diese: Darth Tobi 21:34, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ja ok! Ist aber wirklich nicht nötig jemandem beshceid zu sagen, wir sehen es dann ja in den letzten änderungen. Schreib einfach drauf los^^.--Yoda41 Admin 22:34, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bilderlöschen Lieber Yoda ich habe ausversehen ein falsches Bild von einem Freund Hochgeladen. Wie kann ich das wieder Löschen? Habe es irgendwie nicht hinbekommen. Mfg Dark Light 85.179.19.113 16:31, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich habs schon gelöscht.--Yoda41 Admin 16:32, 13. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bilder hochladen Hallo Yoda, ich habe gerade eine Fanart, die ich selber gemacht habe hochgeladen. Jetzt ist da auch das Banner, das mir sagt, dass eine Quelle fehlt. Das Bild ist eine Fotomontage, muss ich da jetzt von allen Bildern die ich benutzt habe dir Quelle aufschreiben oder was muss ich da hinschreiben damit das Banner verschwindet? Gruß Bulletproof :Ne musst du nicht.--Yoda41 Admin 10:04, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: Ok, danke Bulletproof ::: Hallo, ich bins nochmal! Ich habe eine weitere Frage zum hochladen. Also ich arbeite gerade am Artikel Battle for Naboo und möcht ein paar Screenshots die ich im Internet gefunden habe dazu machen. Bei den meisten davon stand dabei das sie von Lucas Arts sind. Heißt das dann, dass ich als Lizenz ein Copyright eintragen muss? Und wie sieht das mit der Quelle aus? Die Screenshots sind ja aus diesem Spiel, das ist ja dann die Quelle oder? Ich will nur nichts falsch machen. Gruß Bulletproof 14:28, 23. Feb. 2008 ::::Ja genau. Copyright Vorlage rein und als Quelle das betreffende Spiel angeben.--Yoda41 Admin 15:10, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::: Also hallo nochmal, ich möchte die Bilder in der Kategorie: Bilder von Videospielen speichern und dort eine Unterkategorie mit: Bilder von Battle for Naboo einrichten aber ich weiss nicht wie das geht, was muss ich da jetzt machen? Gruß Bulletproof 17:54, 23. Feb. 2008 Da hat schon jemand die Kategoie erstellt. (Wenn es nochmal vorkommt, muss du die kategorie, welche du erstellen willst einfach nur in eine andere übergeordnete Kategorie einsortieren).--Yoda41 Admin 18:02, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) : ok danke Bulletproof 18:07, 23. Feb. 2008 Verschiebung Könntest du bitte den Artikel Onderonianisches Militär nach onderonianisches Militär verschieben (Rechtschreibfehler tut nir Leid). Gruß A-11 17:27, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hast du dich schon wieder verschrieben? Du hast die die beiden Namen oben exakt gleich geschrieben. Meinst du es so wie auf der Artikelseite? --Finwe Disku 17:34, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, oder ist das nicht so schlimm, weil eigentlich müsste onderonianisches klein geschrieben werden aber als ich den Artikel begonnen hatte hatte ich das leider groß geschrieben. gruß A-11 17:40, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, der erste Buchstabe wird automatisch groß geschrieben. Das ist also nicht weiter schlimm. --Finwe Disku ::::Man kann den Ersten Buchstaben eines Artikelnamens leider nie klein schreiben, der ist immer groß.--Yoda41 Admin 17:42, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Oh das tut mir leid ich machs rückgängig 'tschluldigung. Gruß A-11 17:48, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) Babel Huhu erstmal, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast habe ich gerade das Droideka Bild neu hochgeladen und auch schon in seinem Artikel ergänzt. Leider verwenden zwei Benutzer das alte Bild als "Babel". Erstens habe ich mich davor gescheut eine Benutzerseite anzurühren. Und zweitens ist mir unbekannt wie man einen Babel verändert. Dieses hier ist die neue Version und dieses die alte Version. Weißt du einen Weg wie man das elegant löst? Dann könnte ich das ramponiertere Bild zur löschung beantragen, oder du killst es gleich. Ich wär dir sehr Dankbar wenn du einen Ausweg findest. Gruß --Mara 17:32, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hi, kein Problem, ich werde das einfach auf den benutzerseiten austauschen und dann kann das alte gelöscht werden. Das neue sieht wirklich um einiges besser aus!--Yoda41 Admin 17:45, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: Vielen Dank - das nehm ich mal als Lob - Gruß --Mara 17:47, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) move-Rechte Yoda, könntest du mir bitte move-Rechte geben? Gruß A-11 20:06, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das können nur Bürokraten. Das sind nur Little Ani, Obi-Wan K., Premia und der abwesende RC-9393. MfG - Cody 20:12, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, wie Cody schon sagt, kann ich das nicht. Aber ich denke einer von den anderen wird es dann wphl bald machen.--Yoda41 Admin 20:15, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Achso ich hatte vergessen dass es Admins und auch noch Bürokraten gibt. Soll ich dann einen fragen oder warten?Es ist acuh nicht so dringend. Gruß A-11 20:24, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Kannst ja nochmal bei premia fragen, dann sieht er es auf jeden fall.--Yoda41 Admin 20:37, 5. Mär. 2008 (CET) Lebenszone Ich bitte dich darum den Artikel Lebenszone nicht zulöschen Ich habe die Quelle hinzugefürgt. Und werde bald den Text um einen Absatz aus dem Buch verlängern. Um missverständnise zu vermeiden ich rede nicht über das Buck Alle Welten und Schauplätze vom selben Autor. Danke im vorraus. Darth Wyll 15:11, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Erstmal ok, aber da muss wirklich noch was dran getan werden. Setzt doch die UC rein. Dann wirds auch von keinem anderen gelöscht. ::ok danke =) Darth Wyll 15:38, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Jetzt hat ben es gelöscht, ich kann nix dafür^^.--Yoda41 Admin 15:40, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) ich habs als html aufm pc kann ich dir des schicken oder kanst dus rückgängig machen? Darth Wyll 15:46, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Mach den Artikel doch erstmal ofline fertig und lade ihn dan hoch, wenn er den ansprüchen entspricht. zu spätkurz version in schon wieder mit uc wieder da. Darth Wyll 15:53, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) Jedipedia in der Zeitung Hallo Meister, Weiß net so recht, wo ich das hin schreiben soll. Wir sind heute in der Zeitung gewesen... da lang Könnte man ja vielleicht irgendwo mal erwähnend anbringen Pandora Diskussion 07:48, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ja, sowas kam schon öfters vor, vielleicht packt es Premia ja in die Meldungen.--Yoda41 Admin 11:53, 13. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Genau wegen sowas wollt ichs mal ansprechen, wusste aber net, an wen ich mich wenden soll... In dem Fall geht sowas in Zukunft an Premia... Pandora Diskussion 08:02, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Die haben Yoda mit "J" geschrieben... Aber gut, Hauptsache man ist im Gespräch. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle22 15:05, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Ja das mit dem j ist mir auch aufgefallen^^ diese Ignoranten..--Yoda41 Admin 15:33, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bider löschen Hi Yoda41, ich wollte nur fragen warum du die Bilder „Trandoshanische Sklavenjäger“ „Trandoshanische Söldner“ gelöscht hast.MfGKal Meyer 12:54, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET)